The long range of objective of this project is to understand at the molecular level how proteins are synthesized in mammals and how the process of protein synthesis is controlled at the levels of translation and transcription. The topics of current interest are: 1) the isolation and characterization of biologically active messenger RNA from eukaryotic cells. 2) the translation of eukaryotic mRNA in cell-free systems from wheat germ. 3) the identification and purification of immunoprecipitable forms of specific proteins synthesized in cell-free systems. 4) the conversion in cell-free systems of possible precursors of secretory proteins to mature proteins. 5) the examination of proteins synthesized in cell-free systems for biological activity.